mis vecinos ¿vampiros?
by Meiby Cullen
Summary: Bella llega a Forks con sus dos hermanos Alex y Brett y Renee pero lo que no sabian era de sus vesinos los Cullens/V
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

El camino a la casa de Forks fue bastante silencioso ya que ninguno quería ir a ese pueblo por que llueve mucho y pasa nublado pero bueno hay que conformarse por que no tenemos ninguna casa en otro lugar.

Yo por mi parte no quería dejar a mi papá solo porque mamá se había separado de el, me daba un poco de pena que el no tuviera a nadie mas que a nosotros, pero las cosas se dieron y se acabo el amor de mamá y papá y tuvieron que separarse

En el camino al aburrido pueblo iba con mis dos hermanos Alex y Brett y mi madre Renee , mis hermanos eran los mas enojados por que tuvieron que dejar a sus novias en Phoenix yo por mi parte estoy molesta por que el lugar no me gusta pero bueno fue mi mamá la que eligió y tengo que obedecer ¿no?

Bueno y ahora me ves aquí ordenando mis cosas en mi habitación y mis hermanos aun mas disgustados por que tienen que compartir pieza entre los dos, son bastante infantiles pero son mayores que yo Alex tiene 18 y Brett 19 a si que mi hermano mas grande va a la universidad y Alex tiene que ir al instituto de Forks en ultimo año y yo en un curso antes ya que tengo 17.

--¡¡¡Brett Alex cállense por favor por que los UNICOS—lo recalque para que mamá lo escuchara—vecinos que tenemos nos van a escuchar!!!

--aparte de vecinos mira ahí van saliendo de su casa parecen modelos—dijo Brett entrando a mi pieza mirando hacia la ventana y con Alex pisándole los talones

--WOW verdad y por la casa deben de ser modelos y son muy jóvenes los que deberían ser los papas—dijo Alex apuntando a las dos personas de adelante, la mujer tenia un cuerpo muy pequeño pero bien marcado y bonito su pelo color caramelo la hacia ver mas dulce de lo que aparentaba ser como persona, y el joven de su lado- por que no se le podía llamar caballero por que era muy joven- tenia pelo rubio casi blanco y también muy hermoso de físico y cara.

--van todos en parejas menos ese esta solito –dijo Brett con cara de cordero a medio morir apuntando al joven de pelo cobrizo bastante guapo

--ya basta salgan de mi habitación me están molestando—dije empujando a los dos afuera de mi cuarto

--esta bien vamos a salir pero si nos empujas nos quedaremos—dijo Alex chocando las palmas con Brett

--ya OK –dije rendida

Tuvieron que pasar unos 5 minutos de espera para que salieran, no es que me molestara pero quería reflexionar de los vecinos que teníamos, si bien encontraba a mis hermanos que eran guapos y musculosos me sorprendió verlos a ellos, los tres mas jóvenes eran bastante musculosos uno menos que los otros dos pero bueno tenían un cuerpo de verdaderos modelos y las chicas Woo las chicas eran sacadas de unas revistas o unas Barbie´s andantes.

Pero ni uno de ellos se comparaban al chico de pelo cobrizo parecía un Dios griego cualquiera lo envidiaría o lo deciaria.

Así me quede pensando hasta que decidí que lo mejor era dormir apenas mi cabeza toco la almohada no supe mas de mi y caí en los brazos de Morfeo

* * *

**_primero que nada les pido disculas si la historia no es de su agrado y espero que me lo hagan saber de verdad se los agradeceria por que en realidad nunca habia escrito en mi vida una historia a no ser que en el colegio me lo exigieran pero fue una loca idea que me vino a la cabeza y me dije a mi misma´por que no te armas de valor ya que te gusta tanto crepusculo y escribes un fic que malo puede pasar? a no ser que a las lectoras o lectores no les guste pero yo confio en que ellas o ellos me lo harian saber ´´bueno y aqui me estoy y espero por lo mas sagrado XD que me digan si no les gusta para no continuarla ..._**

**_bueno eso seria chau besos _**

**_review?_**


	2. El instituto

Capitulo 2

El instituto

Ya al otro día me desperté de mal humor ya que mis dos hermanitos no se les ocurrió nada mejor que despertarme tirándome agua en la cara, bueno como era de esperarse hicimos un escándalo, yo corriendo detrás de ellos con la manguera tirandoles agua a los dos, y también paso algo que no me lo esperaba y se agregaba a mi lista un nuevo degrade de rojos para mi cara.

--¡¡¡ya hermanita perdón perdón no era nuestra intención mojarte!!!!—dijo Brett escapando del chorro de agua con Alex como escudo lo que aproveche para mojarlos a los dos ya que estaban quietos

--disculpen les podemos ayudar—dijo un voz fuerte y se notaba por el tono de voz estaba riendo. Pero un momento esa voz no la conozco.

--si podemos ayudar—dijo una voz chillona pero como si estuviera cantando

No no no que esto no me este pasando a mi no pueden ser mis vecinos y ahora que me doy cuenta estoy con mi pijama de short y polera de tirantes que no me cubre mi ombligo, a estas alturas debo haber cumplido un record de ´ cuantas veces puede pasar de rojo en rojo Bella Swan ´

Me di vuelta y ahí estaba mi peor pesadilla mis vecinos y no solo las dos personas que escuche si no que cinco mirando el escando mas vergonzoso de mi vida

--si creo que vamos a necesitar una ambulancia para Isabella nunca la había visto en tantas tonalidades de rojo—dijo Alex riendo

--si muy gracioso ¡¡¡Y NO ME LLAMES ISABELLA!!!—dije ya muy molesta—algún día me la pagaran ustedes dos nadie me interrumpe mi sueño yo despierto SOLITA

Tenia que cometer tal estupidez con esas palabras se largaron a reir como idiotas

--por favor hermanita nunca te había visto tan fiera—dijo Brett cuando yo me dirigía a la casa sin mirar atrás

Me dirigí a mi habitación y me comencé a vestir con unos short y calzas moradas – ya que el clima no estaba muy bueno y probablemente mis hermanos se enfermen o quizás no por que yo soy la única en la familia con mala suerte – una polera que solo me cubría el torso y por que no era muy abrigadora una chaqueta morada y por ultimo me puse unos zapatos .Y ya vestida y aseada me dirigí a esperar a mis hermanos Alex y Brett para ir al instituto, como era de esperarse Brett no se quería quedar solo en casa con mamá por lo que decidió retomar las clases con Alex en el mismo curso por que debo de reconocer que ninguno de mis hermanos son flojos al contrario les gusta ir a la escuela a mi igual pero no tanto como a ellos, pero presentía que aquí me iba a gustar la escuela no sabría decir el por que pero era una intuición.

Ya mis hermanos en la planta baja de la casa, fuimos a la cocina a comer algo y despedirnos de mamá, ya todo listos nos dirigimos hacia el instituto en el auto de Brett el caminos fue silencioso pero no un silencio incomodo ni tenso si no que reconfortante hasta que tenia que hablar mi queridísimo hermano Alex que iba al lado de Brett.

--hermanita vas bastante callada ¿Por qué será? ¿Todavía sigues disgustada?—dijo en un tono falso de querer estar interesado.

--no hermanito no estaba disgustada hasta que tenias que acordarme—dije con la mirada pegada en la ventana.

--Bella, ¿nos perdonas?—dijo notablemente arrepentido

--si no se preocupen, no puedo estar toda mi vida enojada con ustedes, agradezcan que los quiero—dije sinceramente, ellos eran mis hermanos favoritos – bueno son los únicos – pero si bien soy usada para todas sus bromas son mis hermanos y los quiero con o sin ellas , aunque no se que seria de mi si no tuviera un poco de diversión, por que yo soy la tranquilidad que ellos necesitan y ellos son la locura y diversión que yo necesito.

Y con ese pensamiento todavía en mente llegamos al instituto, no me gusto nada era bastante feo ¿pero que instituto o colegio es bonito? Salimos del auto y nos dirigimos a la oficina para que nos dieran el orario, secretaria nos atendió muy animadamente y nos dio la bienvenida a Forks y al instituto.

Las clases fueron aburridas ya que todo las materias que pasaron yo las tenia mas que aprendidas, conocí a chicos muy amables Ángela, Ben, Mike, Tyler, a excepción de Jessica y Lauren que a decir verdad me daban mala espina se hacían las amables pero se les notaba el disgusto en la cara a kilómetros de distancia, en fin después de las aburridas clases, las presentaciones y constante miradas de mis compañeros fui a la cafetería para encontrarme con mis hermanos, ya que me habían dicho que se juntarían conmigo.

Después de caminar por los pasillos, por fin me encontré con la cafetería, y en una mesa que estaba al centro de todas, adivinen quien estaban, quien mas si no mis hermanos que me estaban haciendo señas para que les hiciera compañía y como era de esperar todas las miradas curiosas se vinieron directo a mi, yo por mi parte me sonroje pero ellos quedaron bastante contentos con lo que lograron. Les hice señas con las manos para que me esperaran, fui a comprarme una coca-cola y galletas y me dirigí a la mesa con Alex y Brett.

--hola, como siempre llamando la atención—esto ultimo lo dije en un susurro pero no se como me escucharon.

--si, y esto es el primer día—dijo Brett con una sonrisa satisfecha por toda la atención que habían logrado y a mi no me gustaba nada podría jurar que estaba completamente roja desde que entre a esta cafetería

--Bella ¿te enteraste que los Cullen vienen a este instituto también? –dijo Alex entusiasmado

--¿los Cullen? ¿Quienes son ellos? –pregunte bastante extrañada que ellos conocieran a medio mundo, bueno en realidad no estaba extrañada pero me llamo la atención que me preguntara de alguien en especifico como si yo los conociera.

--si los Cullen, nuestros vecinos, nosotros tenemos clases con tres de ellos, Emmett Cullen el grande musculoso pelo negro rizado, Jasper Hale el rubio alto pero un poco menos musculoso y su gemela Rosalie Hale y pareja de Emmett que es la rubia que parece Barbie y creo que los otros dos van contigo, Alice la pequeña que parece duendecillo con pelo negro pareja de Jasper, y Edward el de pelo cobrizo mas o menos mi estatura pero mas musculoso, en fin ellos son los Cullen—dijo Alex, Woo sabe todo de ellos, espera ¿Cómo sabia que estábamos en el mismo curso con la tal Alice y el tal Edward? Si ni siquiera yo estaba enterada de eso ya que parece todavía no nos tocaba clases juntos y mis hermanos nunca las iban a tener por lo menos una clase y ya sabían toda su historia. Pero bueno nunca me dejan de sorprender así son ellos, en un segundo pueden saber la vida completa de una persona y en todas la horas que habían pasado hasta ahora podría apostar, asegurar y jurar que ellos se sabían la historia de cada alumno(a), profesor(a) y hasta de cada mosca y hormiga del lugar.

Después de tener una conversación muy animada decidimos irnos a clases.

--¿que les toca a ustedes ahora?—pregunte mientras mirábamos nuestros horarios

--historia ¿y a ti?—dijo Alex

--Mm...Biología—dije media dudosa, no sabia donde quedaba esa entupida sala—bueno chicos me tengo que ir por que ni siquiera se donde queda la sala y no quiero llegar atrasada en mi primer día de clases.

--OK adiós Bella—Dijeron los dos al unísono

--Adiós chicos nos vemos al termino de las clases—dicho esto me fui a buscar el aula de Biología, recorrí cada rincón del instituto o bueno por lo que yo pensé por que o si no ya la abría encontrado pero entonces ¿Dónde estaba? Esto es una broma ¿cierto? No podía ser que mi mala suerte llegara a tal punto que hasta me pierdo en el instituto del pueblo mas aburrido de los Estados Unidos y es mas nunca pasa nada interesante, y para colmo hace diez minutos tocaron la maldita campana para entrar a clases y los pasillos, esto si que es para rematar los pasillos están completamente solitarios – solo faltaba la típica pajita en forma de circulo rodando por el piso – y no le puedo preguntar a nadie donde queda…espera – me pegue con la palma de la mano en la frente – como no me pude acordar antes ¡¡¡EL MAPA!!! Como tan entupida de no acordarme de eso, enseguida lo saque y me di cuenta que estaba bastante lejos de donde yo me encontraba tuve que bajar las escaleras y caminar por el largo pasillo que daba al laboratorio, camine hasta el final y efectivamente ahí estaba la sala, toque la puerta y por la ventanilla pude ver al enfadado profesor acercarse a abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió me dio una mirada de disgusto y supe que me venia un castigo.

--por fin se digna a aparecer por estos lados señorita Swan—dijo el profesor Banner muy enojado

--lo siento Sr. Banner es que no podía encontrar la sala y me he perdido, después me acorde de que me habían entregado un mapa bueno y ahora estoy aquí por fin—el profesor me miro mas disgustado y yo me sonroje a mas no poder, parece que la había embarrado y mis compañeros los traidores les causo gracia y esa fue la gota que rebalso el baso.

--¿señorita Swan me esta tomando el pelo?—pregunto un muy pero muy enojado profesor.

--Ho no por favor es verdad soy nueva y no estoy familiarizada con el instituto…perdón—dije bajando la cabeza ya hasta el tope de vergüenza.

--entonces para que se familiarice con el instituto toda esta semana se va a quedar dos horas mas a limpiar esta sala o otras si es necesario, no se va a poder ir antes por que yo me enterare de y me los harán saber Alice y Edward Cullen por lo menos los últimos tres días en cambio hoy y mañana yo me encargare de supervisarte ¿me entendió?—pregunto el profesor mirando a los hermanos Cullen y a mi, esperen Cullen ¿mis vecinos? ¡¡Ho No!!

--si profesor—dije cabizbaja

--y para que sus compañeros conozcan quien es usted ya que va en el paquete del castigo quiero que se presente sola--¡¿QUE!? Lo mire con cara de – usted esta loco – pero bueno no me queda mas que obedecer y me posicione al centro de la sala cuando sucedió un milagro, ¡la campana! Nunca pensé que alguna vez iba a amar ese molesto sonido pero al fin y al cabo igual me salvo.

--bueno se salvo por esta vez pero no de mi otro castigo así que al termino de las clases la quiero aquí y no se pierda otra vez—dijo el profesor lo mire con odio y el también me miro de igual manera ¡UY! No me podía caer mas mal—pueden retirarse y usted también.

Fui la primera en retirarse y estaba enojada, avergonzada y furiosa todo por culpa de ese profesor ¡HAY! Y no se que mas sentía el enojo me estaba bloqueando las neuronas que me quedaban ya que creo que el enojo me las había quemado, pero eso no importa ahora tenia que encontrar el salón de deporte, por que no quería quedarme otras dos horas mas limpiado todo este asqueroso lugar. Menos mal que lo encontré ya que tenia el tonto mapa. La clase de Educación Física fue la mejor del día y aunque no me lo crean no me caí y gracias a mi que anote el ultimo punto en voleibol gano mi equipo, no me pregunten como lo hice por que ni yo se como, después de ir a los vestidores y cambiarme me dirigí al infierno si escucharon bien al infierno mas reconocido como laboratorio, pero bueno mi buena suerte no llega para mucho se me cayeron mis cuadernos y lápices, estuve a punto de dejarlos ahí tirados pero no quería pedirle a mi mamá dinero para comprarme cuadernos y tampoco quería pedir los apuntes de mis descerebrados compañeros, rodé mis ojos por lo irónico del asunto, por mas torpe que sea esto no pasa en la vida real solo en las películas, me agache , estaba recogiendo los lápices cuando vi que unas manos blancas me ayudaban a recoger los cuadernos ya la labor lista me dispuse y gran sorpresa me lleve cuando vi quien era la dueña de ese par de manos blancas.

--gracias—dije parándome y roja como tomate por lo torpe que soy.

--de nada—hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia mientras se paraba—buen sentido de la moda—dijo apuntando mi ropa y yo como respuesta me sonroje--¡HO! Que desconsiderada soy Hola Alice Cullen tu vecina ¡jaja! Mucho gusto—dijo con su mano tendida y yo la tome que por cierto estaba muy helada bueno debe ser el clima no esta nada bueno.

--igualmente Bella Swan—dije tímida

--¡HO! Si se quien eres, muy conocida, se podría decir que todos esperaban ´ a la hija del jefe Swan ´--dijo imitando una voz varonil que le salía muy graciosa y nos largamos a reír. Cuando ya estábamos más calmadas nos interrumpieron.

--Alice tienes…oye ella es nuestra vecina ¡hola! Ha y por cierto lindo pijama—y se largo a reir el que supuestamente se llamaba Emmett

--si…gracias…hola—dije en un susurro que por cierto escucho.

--solo era broma—dijo acercándose a Alice—bueno chicas las venia a interrumpir, Alice nos tenemos que ir, Edward esta cansado de esperar y esta sediento a si que no queremos que nos saque la cabeza ¿cierto?—pregunto y los dos se echaron a reír como si fuera el mejor chiste, pero bueno son familia y deben tener chistes privados—bueno Bella un gusto, nos vemos otro día.

--si un gusto igual, adiós—dije despidiéndome con la mano y yendo al laboratorio.

En el camino no tuve ningún percance menos mal por que ya no quería tener mas problemas con el profesor pero mis plegarias no fueron escuchadas ya que como había estado con los hermanos Cullen me demore mucho y llegue atrasada otra vez y me dio una semana más de castigo y lo que me faltaba me llamaron mis hermanos por que después que no me encontraron nunca se fueron a casa y mi mamá estaba como histérica ¡pensaba que estaba muerta! Solo a mi mamá se le ocurre eso.

Después que pasaran las dos horas me fui caminando a casa, ¡no vale estaba muy lejos! Llegue cansadísima, salude a mi histérica madre y la tranquilice, le conté sobre el castigo para que me dejara subir a descansar, ya convencida subí a mi cuarto y apenas toque la almohada me quede dormida pero no sin antes maldecirme por lo despistada que anduve hoy.


	3. Conociéndonos más

Capitulo 3

Conociéndonos más

En la inconciencia de mi sueño estaba sintiendo unos golpes y llamados a mi puerta, pero muy lejanos, cada vez mas y mas fuertes hasta que sentí la voz de mi madre.

--Bella te espero abajo—dijo un poco mas fuerte de lo normal mientras bajaba las escaleras.

--bueno enseguida bajo—dije media adormilada

Me mire y todavía estaba vestida de cómo llegue del instituto vi la hora y eran las eran las 7:00, había dormido una siesta de dos horas y yo juraba que era martes. Me vestí con ropa bastante casual unos jeans y un chaleco ajustado negro que hacia que se me notaran mis curvas y unos zapatos de caña larga negros, y baje para saber que es lo que quería mi mamá. Me extraño que en la planta baja hubiera tanto movimiento, quizás llegaron visitas y por eso me llamaba. Casi me caigo de espalda cuando me di cuenta de quienes eran, la familia Cullen en mi casa ¡WAU! Me estoy volviendo loca, me restregué los ojos a lo mejor era producto del sueño, ¡no era un sueño estan aquí! y conversando animadamente con mi mamá pero faltaba una persona creo que era la que se llamaba Rosalie Barbie Hale.

--Bella saluda y ve a buscar a tus hermanos creo que están en sus cuartos—dijo más cariñosa, nunca la había visto así.

--ya, hola buenas tardes—lo dije media atontada con tantas sorpresas al mismo tiempo, unas visitas inesperadas y mi mamá cariñosa.

--hola—dijeron a coro los cuatro hermanos.

--hola cariño –dijo Esme

--un gusto en conocerte Bella—dijo el doctor Cullen

--el gusto es mío—dije educadamente según yo.

--bueno yo me retiro a buscar a los brokakochis—dije bajo pero creo que me escucharon por que empezaron a reír.

--Bella—me reprendió mi mamá

--¿Qué? Yo no dije nada malo—puse carita de inocente.

--ya anda llámalos—dijo mi mamá ¿riendo? Wau a cambiado mucho quizás por que será, se lo boy a preguntar después.

Después de eso me dirigí al dormitorio de mis hermanos, toque la puerta y me invitaron a pasar y gran sorpresa me lleve que los dos estaban escogiendo su ropa en solamente boxer.

--tápense indecentes me queman los ojos, my eyes, my eyes –dije un poco fuerte pero los suficiente para que me escucharan los Cullen.

--¿hay tan sensibles son tus ojos vírgenes?—pregunto Brett riendo a carcajadas

--cállate idiota y vístete que los están esperando abajo—dije con los ojos tapados

--¿enserio? ¿Quién? Ya ahora puedes destapar tus ojos—dijo Alex mientras me destapaba los ojos y cuando mire pegue un grito y los dos se largaron a reír

--¡MAMÁ DILE QUE SE VISTAN O POR LO MENOS QUE SE PONGAN UN PANTALOS NO AGUANTO MAS MIS OJOS ME QUEMAN!—dije gritando ya se me había olvidado las visitas, pero me di cuanta cuando la sala estallo en carcajadas.

--hijos por favor vístanse no quieren que su hermana muera—dijo mi mamá creyéndose la muy chistosa

--mamá no es chistoso tu no estas en mi lugar—dije enojada

--ya tranquila allá vamos baja—dijo Brett menos mal prefería que me echaran a seguir ahí.

Suspire aliviada cuando serraron la puerta y baje las escaleras con todos los ojos posados en mi pero yo hice como si nada hubiera pasado, pero no aguante mas y tuve que encarar a mi mamá.

--nunca mas me mandes a buscarlos por nada del mundo—dije sentándome al lado de ella mientras todos intentaban aguantar las risas—ríanse no mas si no muerdo y además no creo que lo vuelvan a presenciar otra vez creo—dije mientras todos reíamos y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de la hermosa risa de Edward creo que se llama, era como música para mis oídos pero no duro mucho por que mis hermanos nos interrumpieron

--tatallaya, tatallaya –dijeron a coro, mientras yo me tapaba la cara con mis manos avergonzada por el sobrenombre típico que me decían los dos.

--mira ahí esta tatallaya –dijo apuntándome Alex—tatallaya perdónanos por favor pero tienes que reconocer que fue divertido—dijo alzando las cejas repetidas veces.

--uii si los perdono pero esta es la ultima vez—le advertí a los dos.

--heeee abrazo de oso—dijeron y se lanzaron a abrazarme de la forma en que no puedes respirar o te rompen costilla.

--no…puedo…respirar—dije jadeando por aire

--ups lo siento—dijo Brett por que Alex no estaba para nada arrepentido mas bien orgulloso.

--bueno y ¿para que es esta reunión de familias?—pregunto Alex

--bueno veníamos a darles la bienvenida al este pueblo—empezó el doc. Cullen

--wau gracias—dije dándole una sonrisa sincera—bueno perdone lo de entrometida pero ¿como llegaron ustedes a este pueblo?

--Bella—me reprendió mi madre, eso no me gusta de ella por que si hubiese sido uno de mis hermanos el de la pregunta no les diría nada.

--Ho no hay problema yo iba a preguntar lo mismo pero Bella me gano—dijo riendo, y yo articule un gracias con solo el movimiento de los labios—bueno nosotros venimos de Alaska y queríamos buscar un lugar tranquilo y como los médicos no son muy abundantes decidimos venir para acá y yo poder trabajar en este pueblo, es un lugar perfecto para nosotros nos gusta este ambiente.

--uu nosotros odiamos este lugar pero obligadamente tuvimos que venir ¿cierto mamá?—pregunte irónica

--si, nosotros nos mudamos aquí por que yo me separe de mi marido y como esa casa estaba a su nombre y yo no quería vivir con el decidimos o bueno decidí que lo mejor era mudarnos aquí por que no tenia otro lugar para pagar y aquí es lo mejor aunque no nos guste—dijo mi mamá para nada triste, como si no estuviera arrepentida de haberse separado mas bien lo dijo fría. Verdaderamente esta mujer cambio.

Después de esa conversación no tome atención a las demás estaba sumida en mis pensamientos no podía creer que mi mamá olvidara tan rápido, no podía ser tan fría, por lo menos yo no he estado en ninguna relación pero se que una separación es difícil de sobrellevar y como dicen ´ donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan ´ pero a mi mama ni cenizas le quedan es raro e imposible. Y entre mi mar de pensamientos una mano se estaba moviendo frente a mi cara me saco de mi mente.

--Bella, ¿Qué te pasa?—me pregunto una voz chillona pero a la vez cantarina como no reconocerla: Alice.

--Ho perdón y no me pasa nada—mentí

--ven vamos salgamos y me cuentas—me dijo amablemente a lo que yo solo asentí con la cabeza, creo que con esta duendecillo vamos a ser grandes amigas por que le conté todo lo que estaba pensando pero no fue sin querer lo que paso es que me dio mucha confianza. Y en eso que ya termine con todo el relato me acorde de algo y tuve que preguntarle.

--¿Alice?—le dije

--dime—dijo cariñosamente, ven lo que digo me trata como si fuéramos las mejores amigas y nos conociéramos hace mucho.

--por que el profesor Banner dijo que ustedes me iban a supervisar cuando el no estuviera—dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

ALICE POV

Como le digo esto, no le puedo decir que yo lo había planeado para acercarla a Edward diciéndole al profesor que queríamos quedarnos a estudiar, pero era una absoluta mentira, por que yo tuve una visión de todo lo que iba a pasar y decidí hacer eso pero bueno es por el bien de ella ¿no? Bueno es mas para Edward por que supe que el sentía algo por ella desde que la vimos en el patio tirandole agua a sus hermanos y un sexy pijama.

Pero recuerdo el día en que le dije al profesor que ´ queríamos ´ quedarnos por unas horas en el colegio al término de las clases, Edward se puso como fiera:

FLASH BACK

Cuando me llego la visión trate de bloquear mi mente de Edward para que no supiera nada de la chica nueva y no quería discutir con el en medio de la clase de Biología, cuando tocaron arrastre a Edward para hablar con el profesor.

--Alice que te pasa—dijo Edward

--tienes que acompañarme don de el profesor—le dije apurándolo por que cuando lo estaba arrastrando el se devolvió a coger sus cosas – como si las necesitara se podría comprar mas cuadernos o mochilas o también podría venir sin cuadernos por que se sabe la materia de memoria pero sospecharían – uy le gustaba hacerme rabiar.

--¿listo?—pregunte con las manos en las caderas y con un pie pateando rápidamente – humanamente posible claro esta –

--Si, si… vamos—dijo con su sonrisa torcida.

Ahora si que lo arrastre hasta que encontramos al profesor caminando a la sala de Prof.

--profe, profe,--grite para que me escuchara pero ni se percato de mi ´ humanos ´--profesor Banner—grite mas fuerte y creo que todo el colegio lo escucho y tuve una visión de Edward pegándome así que la esquive.

--que quiere señorita Alice—pregunto mirando de pies a cabeza, ugh me carga cuando los viejos miran como depravados – aunque yo estoy mas vieja – pero bueno es un punto a favor.

--es que yo con mi hermano le queríamos preguntar si es que podemos quedarnos en el salón de biología a estudiar unas cosas con los microscopios, y estar en su salón por esta semana y la otra mas bien queremos partir del miércoles ¿podemos?—pregunte, en ese momento por primera vez le dirigí una miradita a mi hermano, me arrepentí en el instante me estaba dirigiendo una mirada de ´ te voy a matar ´ y bueno yo le devolví la mirada de ´ ¿Qué? Yo no hice nada ´

--si, si es para estudiar encantado les presto el salón de clases pero dos horas al final de las clases—dijo dirigiéndose a los dos. Después de que se fue me dirigí a Edward ya que me estaba hablando.

--Alice ¿en que estas pensando? Yo no pienso quedarme en este manicomio—y ahí esta el dramático de Edward—te escuche o ¿se te olvida que leo mentes?—entupido lector de mentes pensé burlándome—Alice respóndeme de una buna vez que es lo que estas planeando.

--primero Edward no reclames segundo si te vas a quedar por que lo vi o ¿te olvidas que veo el futuro?—pregunte lo mismo que el me pregunto—y tercero te conviene mas a ti que a mi así que cállate y deja de reclamar.

--para ser pequeña eres aterradora—dijo entre dientes

--¡Ay! Si lo se por eso me quieres ¿cierto?—dije dando saltitos a su alrededor

--si te quiero pero deja de girar a mí alrededor que me mareas—dijo ignorándome

--como si pudiera—dije

FIN FLASH BACK

Pero bueno lo tengo que obligar si o si aunque me de mucha lastima por que se que no le gusta el instituto, todo por su felicidad, si cuando vimos por primera vez a Bella – bueno por lo menos mis hermanos por que yo la había visto en visiones – a Edward le brillaron sus ojos y le apareció esa sonrisa que a todas las mujeres les encanta, nunca lo había visto así – bueno solo cuando fingía que es cuando lo hacia para hacernos sentir bien – pero nunca era sincera, ahora si y eso me emociono de sobre manera yo solo quiero verlo feliz, y si es con Bella mucho mejor, por que me simpatiza mucho y se que serán felices, pero esto lo tengo que tener bastante guardado de mi hermano, quiero que descubra solo el amor que tiene por ella salvo algunos empujoncitos que le daré como lo de biología, soy malvada tengo bastantes planes para los dos y se que en un futuro próximo – pero muy próximo – me lo agradecerán pero no de cualquier forma los dos juntitos de la mano, lo se estoy mas que segura de eso y si tengo que hacer lo imposible por juntarlos lo are cueste lo que cueste palabra de Marie Alice Brandon Cullen.

BELLA POV

Se lo pensó por unos segundos que a mi me parecieron eternos y contesto ¡ya era hora! Aunque solo fueron segundos yo me moría de curiosidad.**(N/A: si les parece extraño para bella fueron segundos todo lo que penso alice como ustedes saben piensan a gran velosidad no se si me entiendenXD)**

--por que yo con Edward queremos hacer unas investigaciones científicas—dijo arreglándose unos lentes imaginarios—no broma, es que queríamos ocupar los microscopios y otras cosas del laboratorio por dos semanas o mas bien desde el miércoles,

--aaa que bien entonces así me puedo distraer un poco con ustedes para no aburrirme tanto—dije entusiasmada ya que seria genial pasarla con ellos en mi castigo.

--y no sabes cuanto te vas a distraer—dijo en un susurro apenas audible que me hizo pensar que fue mi imaginación, pero la sonrisa malévola no se le quitaba de la cara.

* * *

**bueno a qui les dejo el capitulo tres.**

**estoy bastante triste por quepor lo bisto mi historia no esta bien recibida incluso se me ha psado por la mente eliminarla pero no lo voy a hacer eso por que yo se que me van a dejar un review ¿sierto? espero que si o por lo menos uno que me diga que esta mal la historia o que no les gusta o les gusta no se cualquier cosa por que encuentro bastante injusto que tenga 86 visitas y tenga solo tres review no les estoy exigiendo nada pero es el unico pago que puedo recibir bueno xau besos a todas y todos **

**a y aprobecho de agradecer a mis dos lectoras que me dejaron review**

**_flexer_** y chica vampiro 92 gracias a ustedes estos capitulos fueron escritos se los agradesco de corazón aunque no las conosca les agradesco mucho esto fue posible gracias a que me motibaron a seguir escribiendo

**bueno saludos a todos igual incluso a los que no an dejado review, me motiva que por lo menos hay personas que leen mi historia **

**bueno no las molesto mas xau**


	4. NOTA

**_SE QUE NO ESTA PERMITIDO DEJAR UNA NOTA DE AUTORA PERO LO QUE PASA - NO SE SI SE ENTERARON - QUE EN MI PAIS CHILE HUBO UN TERREMOTO USTEDES SE ESTARAN PREGUNTARAN COMO ES QUE ESCRIBI ESTO LO QUE PASA ES QUE TENIA MI LAPTOR CARGADO HASTA TOPE Y LO ESTOY OCUPANDO UN POQUITO PARA DECIR QUE NO SE CUANTO ME BOY A DEMORAR POR QUE UN TERREMOTO NO ES NADA NORMAL Y MI CASA ESTA DESTRUIDA DENUEVO PIDO MIL DISCULPAS PERO ES QUE NO PUEDO HACER OTRA COSA LO SIENTO _**

**_BUENO AQUI ESTOY DENUEVO PARA AGRADECER EL APOLLO QUE ME HA DADO CADA UNA DE USTEDES PARA CONTARLES QUE TODAVIA ESTOY SIN LUZ Y TODAVIA SIGUEN LAS REPLICAS, LA HISTORIA TODAVIA NO LA BOY A ESCRIBIR POR QUE ESTOY EN SHOCK AL VER QUE EL PAIS ESTA DESTRUIDO._**

**_GRACIAS A TODOS _**

**_BESOS!!!_**


End file.
